Light and Courage
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Takes place at the end of Digimon World Tour. Tai finds out about the Poi Brothers and Kari gives him more news to distress him. Sibling fluffiness and amusement at Tai's expense. Please R&R, and enjoy. Rated K plus .


_Authoress' Notes : Another romp into the Digital World, this time without the accompaniment of an Original Character. This takes place at the end of the Digimon World Tour (Digital Adventure 02), and is slightly AU in that I know the Digimon didn't de-Digivolve in the episodes, but in this they did. This is actually a scene I wrote up - and the shortest thing I have ever written and posted at about 522 words - for myself and abbywatson to perform at Hal-Con this year in November (I'm going as Tai, and she's going as Kari) because we wanted a cute, fluffy scene between our two favorite Chosen Siblings to do and we wanted to do it in the 02 series. So, this was born. : D_

_Please, read, review, and most of all ENJOY~!_

_Disclaimer : Nope, I don't own Digimon/Digital Adventures or any of its associated characters. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fluffy fun. I own the plot and this fic, and my awesome Muse - Hattress. In other words, me no own so they no sue~!_

_Summary : Takes place at the end of Digimon World Tour. Tai finds out about the Poi Brothers and Kari gives him more news to distress him. Sibling fluffiness and amusement at Tai's expense._

Light Will Always Shine Brightest...

The Chosen Children have just arrived back in Odaiba from their World Tour, their Digimon resting and gathering their energies for their journey home, when a disconcerting topic of conversation was brought up...

The Chosen Children were standing around, sharing stories about the other Chosen they had met. Izzy, who had been with Kari in Hong Kong, spoke up in his usual quiet, observant manner, "I'm not sure why, but the Poi Brothers seemed confused and reluctant to assist us, until Kari spoke up. After that, they were quite enthusiastic -"

"Izzy, it better not mean what I think it means! Don't tell me you let boys near - Kari!" Tai blustered as his younger Sister grabbed his arm in a hug.

"Excuse us a minute," Kari asked, before she dragged him partially away from their friends with a sweet smile on her face and Nyaromon curled up on her shoulder. She ignored his small bit of flailing, knowing he wouldn't drop Koromon, who was tucked into the crook of his elbow. "Tai!"

"Kari, I need to talk to Izzy about letting boys near you, let alone talk to you!" Tai tried to get out of her grip, but she shifted to grip his jacket.

"Yeah, Kari! We have to protect you!" Koromon squeaked, shifting slightly in Tai's arm.

She sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Tai, I'm around boys all the time. TK and Davis are almost always with me and when they're not, it's one of the other Chosen Children. And they're always talking. In Davis' case, sometimes too much." She looked up at him, smile softening as she stepped up to him, "I'm not a kid, anymore, Tai."

"Besides, it's my job to protect her," Nyaromon protested, frowning slightly as she nuzzled her Partner's neck.

He huffed, even as he gave her a half-hug, "Yeah, but TK knows if he tries anything and hurts you, I'm going to be the first at his door. Matt'll be the second. And Davis is too much like I was at his age," he grimaced slightly, "so, I don't worry about you wanting to date him." He straightened up, fisting hitting the left of his chest, "Besides, it's my duty as your older Brother to make sure you don't date anyone until you're at least 25."

"Yeah!" Koromon enthused, wriggling happily.

"Oh, Brother..." Nyaromon sighed.

Kari rolled her eyes, "Tai, no matter what, I'll always look up to you, and love you." She gave him a hug, feeling safe in his embrace as he blew out a puff of air that ruffled her hair slightly, "You're my Brother, my Onii-chan. That will never change." She pulled back, and gave him a shy smile, "Besides, it's neither of them I like like that." She grinned, even as his eyes sharpened and he frowned, "And I'm not letting you know who, either." She giggled, moving away with Nyaromon purring in amusement.

Tai scrambled after her - almost landing on his face -, after he and Koromon exchanged a look of horror, ""Kari!""

... Because Courage Will Always Be There.

_Authoress' Notes : Tai's so cute, plus I really identify with him; he's always looked at as the former Leader and the one known best to over-react but there's **so much more** to him than that - especially when it comes to Kari and the other younger Chosen. He's tied for my second favorite Chosen Child with Matt, although Izzy is my numero uno, lol._

_Anyway, this was just something cute I wanted to write up - there's a lot of TaixKari fics out there but none that show the cute, protective Brother that we see glimpses of in the series. I'd love to know your thoughts! Also, who do you think Kari has a thing for? ; D It's not TK or Davis, in my head!canon._

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews and opinions a Writer gets, the faster and more they're spurred to write! I - as always - accept all reviews (except ones with swearing as the Default Profanity Filter is active) : Comment, Compliment, Constructive Criticism and Red-hot Flames~! : 3_

_Keep the Digi-Pride alive~,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
